What happens next
by ElitaWon
Summary: Based on what happens after DOTM. New bots are coming to town and the bring more than just firepower. New friendships and romances will form as these femmes are welcomed. As well as new friends, new enemies will also be discovered. OptimusXElita-1 RatchetXMoonracer IronhideXChromia BeeXFirestar. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction.**

**-This story takes place a few years after the third movie (DOTM).**

**- Repairs are well underway of destroyed cities.**

**- Also Ironhide did not die in battle but was merely injured.**

It was a warm sunny day; Megatron was dead as well and Sentinel the traitor. There were smiles all around the Autobot base, and Decepticon activity had ceased. Sam and Carly were sitting on an old coach they had brought in, the other human soldiers were talking and some were working. The Autobots were outside training and play-fighting amongst each other, while the wreckers were testing new weaponry.

All was well until you looked in the distance and saw the autobot commander sitting on a distant hill staring at the horizon. As strong as Optimus Prime was he still felt pain, he felt alone and missed his home. As much as his team loved him, no one understood what he felt; no one knew the burdens that were placed on him when he took command. There was only one bot in the universe who did, and she was with her team, battling Decepticons elsewhere.

Elita-1 was Optimus' most trusted and longest serving officer, she was his second in command and was the leader of femme-bots. She was just like him in every way and the two had grown up together, alongside Megatron. The three were known throughout their town, growing up the three of them would get into all kinds of trouble and were the best of friends, until that dreadful day Megatron turned on them.

The femme-bots were a group of 4 autobot assassins, female assassins. The travelled the universe in there ship destroying any Decepticons they came across. There was Elita-1 (the captain), Chromia (the weapons specialist), Moonracer (the medic) and Firestar (the scout). Their numbers were small but there skills were great. They specialised in speed and stealth, which was good because they lacked the strength of their male comrades. If only there was some way for them to come to Earth.

"Optimus," the silence was broken as Ratchet called from beneath the hill, "Mearing's hear!"

_Oh primus, this can only be good._ Optimus thought sarcastically to himself as he began making his way down the hill towards Ratchet.

"I'm not sure what she wants sir," Ratchet began as Optimus reached the bottom. "Although, she doesn't seem hostile, perhaps a friendly visit?"

Optimus frowned, even though the Autobots relationship with Charlotte Mearing had become more stable after their most recent battle, she meant business.

The bots made their way to the base where they found Lennox speaking with Mearing. All speaking ceased when they entered the room. Mearing turned to face Optimus as he bent down to her.

"Prime," she began making flawless eye contact, "We have recently picked up transmissions from outer space, the signal was lost and we were unable to duplicate or locate them. We are unsure who… or what they were from, but we believe they may be of Autobot nature."

'_Autobot nature.' _ The words rung in Optimus' mind, could this be the other half of his team attempting to contact them? He looked at his comrades to find that they were thinking the same thing.

"My question is," she started again forcing them to lose their trains of thoughts. "Do you know if there are others of your kind out there that may be attempting to contact you?"

Optimus stood slowly and stared down at the humans who were anxiously awaiting his reply.

"There are indeed other auto bots out there," He said in his leadership tone. "Before we left Cybertron I split my team in two. The Autobots and the Femmes or Femme-bots if you will. When we left in search of the all spark I put my second in command in charge of the battle on Cybertron. It was her job to snuff the sparks of the Decepticons that remained on Cybertron, as many left in search of the allspark also. When that mission was accomplished they took to the stars, destroying as many Decepticon supply ships as they could."

Many glances were passed among the humans. Sam stood up and walked towards Optimus.

"I thought you were the only Autobots left."

"We were the only left in your galaxy, but the femmes still remain elsewhere in the universe," Ratchet explained gently.

Sam shot a look at Bee enquiring why they are only finding out about the femmes now. Bumblebee just turned his head and hid his face shyly.

Optimus finally broke the silence. "I do believe that the femmes are attempting to contact us, I will send a transmission myself to them, and with your permission an invitation."

All eyes were on Mearing, she made these decisions. "Well, if it means it will even the odds then fine… the wars not exactly over yet." She said with a grin.

Cheers were passed around, new arrivals were something worth a celebration, so much so even Optimus couldn't hide a smile; which was rarely seen at the best of times.


	2. Chapter 2: The waiting game

**Chapter 2: The waiting game.**

**-In this chapter Optimus is not meant to come across as weak, so don't get that impression.**

After Optimus had sent out the transmission days ago the team was on edge. Everyone was waiting for the new arrivals who had answered. They would arrive on Earth in 3 days; everyone wanted time to speed up. Sam and Carly had been continuously asking Bumblebee what the femmes were like, in fact all of the humans were curious about these mysterious newcomers. Only 4 of them new the femmes face to face, meaning the first four of the five that originally came to Earth. The other Autobots were just as curious as the humans; they had heard stories about them but never actually met the femmes. Bumblebee referred to them as 'Prime's Angles,' similar to the television shows 'Charlies Angles'.

Prime was once again seated on his hill in the distance, watching over his family, Autobots and human alike. For once he was content, and was finding it difficult to hide his excitement from his comrades. He needed to keep his composure so he kept his distance to ensure they wouldn't think differently of him. He had worked very hard to gain his image and he wasn't about to destroy it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Ratchet was inside with the humans sharing his knowledge on the femmes with the others. He swung a look outside to see Optimus on his hill, he unknowingly began to smile as he knew exactly what was going through Optimus' head. Sam noticed this and followed his gaze towards the commander.

"So," he began trying to make conversation with Ratchet. "What's the big man's thoughts on the femmes?"

The 3 original Autobots began to giggle at that as they turned to look at Optimus.

"What?" Lennox asked curiously slightly giggling himself at their reaction.

The bots looked at Ratchet and he soon got the hint that he was going to be explaining.

He cleared his throat and began nervously, "Well… uhh." All eyes were on him. "We all think that Prime and Elita have something." Ratchet swung a look over his shoulder to ensure the commander wasn't standing over him listening.

"Think?" scoffed Ironhide, "everyone seems to know…except them!"

"They were the best of friends growing up alongside Megatron of course, but we all have the impression he… has a crush as you humans call it."

Everyone was laughing now, the idea was strange to think that he could even feel that way let alone not realise it.

"I didn't even know your kind could feel that way," Carly said sounding slightly surprised.

"Yes," Ratchet answered her, "we feel the same way your kind does, there are actually not many differences between our species."

~Except of course the metal giant part~ Bumblebee added with a grin.

When the sun began to go down Optimus returned inside, he didn't say a word as he felt he might explode. All eyes were on him and he knew it. Everyone was thinking about what they were talking about earlier, perhaps there were other bots who felt that way about a femme, and maybe they were just better at hiding it.

No one dared bring it up with Optimus, though their thoughts on him had changed just the slightest; to his dismay.

The next few days were even worse than the ones before; people were on edge making preparations for the new arrivals. The femmes were arriving tomorrow and everyone had to be briefed and prepared. After Optimus had noticed the change in the way his comrades were seeing him, he kicked up the leadership to the max to regain his…honour. People were looking at him as they once did though everyone was still thinking, hoping something would happen.

**I know this chapter must be annoying, just waiting for them to arrive; it was annoying me writing it. But it has to be read in preparation for the arrival.**


	3. Chapter 3: The arrival

**Chapter 3: The arrival.**

**-This chapter is narrated by Ratchet.**

I awoke to the sound of metal feet hitting the floor, I quickly came online and transformed to investigate the commotion. I saw Bumblebee and Dino standing at the entrance to base, they were never up this early let alone active.

"What in the allspark are you two doing?" I asked them rubbing his eyes.

~We're on look-out. ~ Bumblebee explained smiling. ~ You never know when they could show up. ~

I just rolled my optics at the youngsters and walked toward Optimus who was leaned against the back door frame. He had calmed down and was patiently waiting.

"I was contacted by Elita-1 late last night," he said to me, "they will be arriving any time now."

Even I couldn't hide my excitement; I have known Elita and the other femmes since Cybertron's version of high school. They have become like sisters to me and I was so excited to see them again.

An hour later everyone was online and fully operational. We were scanning the skies for the ship carrying the femmes. Optimus and I were inside conversing with Lennox when Optimus was contacted via .

~_Sir we have a visual~ _

My spark leaped with excitement, they were in Earth's atmosphere and were advancing closer. We ran outside and followed everyone's gaze into the sky. In the far distance I could see a small black dot gradually getting bigger. Everyone was silent as the ship grew nearer. When I could finally clearly see the ship I was awestruck, along with everyone else. Their ship was huge even to us Autobots, It was jet-black and sleek. Made for stealth and speed, it was unique even for a Cybertronian based vehicle. It was clear that Elita-1 had built it herself; she was a master at engineering and had a unique style. Everything was always brilliant beyond reason and had an enormous amount of thought put into it. I swung a look at Optimus who was just smiling and shaking his head at the over-the-top spacecraft.

The ginormous spacecraft landed about a hundred feet away from base onto the landing strip. On Optimus' move we made our way to the spaceship, and immediately felt emasculated and tiny next to the miracle of engineering. We stood at the base of the ship and one by one the femmes emerged from the ship. First was Chromia, immediately followed by Moonracer and Firestar. I immediately ran and embraced Moonracer; we had gone to medical school together and were really close. Ironhide was the first to reach Chromia grabbing and spinning her around with delight. And Bumblebee was the first to embrace Firestar. And soon everyone was hugging and being introduced, the femmes even embraced those they didn't even who happily reciprocated.

"Where is she?" Optimus asked eyeing the ship.

"She was piloting the ship," Firestar quietly, "She's probably shutting down."

Everyone was eyeing the ship waiting for Elita to emerge.

"Maybe we should-"

At that moment a small figure emerged at the top of the huge ship… and jumped off. Everyone who didn't know Elita gasped, we just grinned. With great delicacy she landed on her feet at the base of ship. She smiled then ran toward Optimus and tackled him to the ground. I laughed as they rolled and he flung her off and they both jumped to their feet, with huge grins on their face plates their battle masks latched on and they drew their swords. I looked around to see the mix between smiles on some faces and shock on the others. Optimus and Elita advanced towards each other and made contact with their swords, for the next minute they were battling each other as they always did when they were reunited. Optimus made one final lunge at Elita who caught it pushed it aside as she tackled him again and had him pinned to the ground with her knife at his throat.

"I win," she said calmly to him smiling at her victory.

She helped him up and turned to us. The others were in awe, they had never seen anyone beat Optimus in a friendly battle before, I was used to it. Even though he would never admit it, he could never win against her… no one could. She was grinning as she came towards me and hugged me tightly; it was good to finally see one of my closest friends again.

"Hey doc-bot," she whispered. I loved it when she called me that. She hardly ever used anyone's names, everyone had their own nickname.

She moved on the other extending her arms to even those she did not know. Her first impression was definitely one that everyone was going to remember. The mood was automatically lifted with her presence.

~Things are going to be very lively around here.~ Said Bumblebee laughing throwing an arm around Firestar's small waist, which caught Sam's attention.

"Femmes," was all Elita had to say and they all jumped and lined up with great obedience, they could certainly show the younger Autobots a thing or two.

She began again in her leadership voice, "For those of you who don't know us, my name is Elita-1, but please call me Elita." Elita was a bit bigger than me and pink in colour, she was thin but beautifully curved with an hourglass figure. Her bright green optics were unique and often a distraction, she was the most beautiful femme there.

Motioning to Moonracer she said, "This is Moonracer, our medic." Moonracer was gorgeous in my eyes, we had been through so much together and not that I would tell anyone I may or may not have feelings for her. She was pale green and slightly shorter than me, her blue optics could stare through my soul; I could never hide anything from her.

"This is Firestar, our scout," she said looking at the little femme who was shyly hiding behind Bumblebee. Firestar was the youngest of the femmes, and the smallest. She was red and orange in colour with blue optics that she always tried to hide. She was incredibly shy and sometimes used Bumblebee as a cover or shield if you will.

"And finally, Chromia our weapons specialist," Elita said drawing all eyes to the dark blue femme. Chromia was strangely just like Ironhide, which was why the two got along so well. They would always test out Elita's crazy new weapons together. She was about as tall as me and slightly shorter than Ironhide.

Everyone walked inside to catch up, except Elita and Optimus. They disappeared in the crowd and went for a walk to watch the sunrise. I just smiled as I noticed them sneaking away; perhaps a new world would lead to new beginnings… for all of us.


	4. Chapter 4: A change of mind

**Chapter 4: Old friends**

**-This chapter is narrated by Optimus Prime.**

I took her to my favourite spot the hill at the front of the base, the sun was just starting to rise and I could see the delight emanating from her. Her beautiful green eyes were glowing as she stared at the horizon; we would always watch our sunset on Cybertron growing up, with or without Megatron. The three of us have known each other since we were sparklings and have been through everything together. When Megatron turned on us she was distraught, I had just taken my name as a Prime which is what triggered his betrayal. As much as it killed me to do so, we made her choose sides. She chose mine, like a new she would. The right side.

She has stood by me my entire life and I could not survive without her, Elita keeps me grounded, keeps me sane, as I try to do for her. For the time we stared at the horizon I was calm, I could feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders with her presence.

"It's so different here," she quietly said not shifting her eye contact away from the horizon.

I turned to look at her as she did the same, "Good different?" I was worried she wouldn't like it here and want to move.

"I like it," she smiled and grabbed my hand moving closer. "I've missed you, all of you. I'm not going anywhere big man."

I loved it when she called me that, we all had our nicknames and that was mine. I don't know why but she always had a way with me like no one else, as serious as I was with the rest of my team I could never hold in my smile let alone laughter. I could never hide anything from her which was annoying at the best of times, she could always tell when I was lying or hiding something. To my dismay I couldn't do the same.

Our focus was broken with a loud ruckus from inside. We ran inside to see Dino on the floor with everyone surrounding him. We ran towards them and they stepped aside. Thankfully Dino was laughing; he had challenged Chromia to a battle… bad move. She was standing over him victoriously. I just looked at Elita who was looking at me and we shook our heads. I noticed her looking around the base, she cocked her head to one side and signalled me away from the others.

"You live here?" she asked slightly concerned.

"It's not ideal I know, but it's all we have."

"Not anymore," she lead me outside toward the spaceship.

"I present to you The Assailant," she said smiling leading me inside.

In all honesty the base we were living in was just like humans living in their backyard shed. On Cybertron we had houses similar to that of a human's, so this base was not ideal for our needs… at all. Though I would never tell the humans that, they had already given us so much. Elita being the mother figure of the Autobots was concerned for our wellbeing, which is why she had brought me to her ship.

"When I built The Assailant, I knew we would be in it for long periods of time so I made it like a flying house," she said pointing out the rooms. "I put in enough rooms for more Autobots than we have in our team, if you like everyone could move in here. That way everyone's needs will be met."

I couldn't help it but at those words I hugged her and span her around. It was perfect, I wouldn't have to force my family to live as ordinary cars but as living beings.

"It's perfect." I said finally letting her go.

"We could keep it grounded so we have constant contact with the humans."

I took her hand and led her outside toward the old base.

"Autobots!" Everyone ran outside to where we were standing, Autobots and humans alike.

We ran them over our plan and with the human military's agreement we had a home. Everyone ran to The Assailant and scrambled to choose their quarters. A few of them were already taken by the femmes. The Assailant had 4 different levels and elevators placed all around the ship. She may have had the help of other Cybertronians and her team to build it, but the design was flawless. Elita really had thought of everything when she drew the blueprints. It must have taken years to build.

Elita snuck me away again from the chaos, she took me to the highest floor which I was told no one was allowed in except her, it made me feel needed. There were doors scattered along the hallway, she pointed on out to me and said I could have it. Opposite was her room, to my right was an office which she said I could also have. It was joined to another room by a door which was her office. To her right was the vault where she kept her inventions and weapons. The vault was the main reason no one was allowed on the top level, their curiosity would get to the best of them and they would blow up the ship.

We were finally starting to be a family other than just warriors, I was finally happy. I had a home, I had a family, but there was one thing I didn't have. A sparkmate.

A sparkmate is a Cybertronian version of a spouse. As much as I had always wanted a sparkmate and sparklings or children as humans call them, I have always been too busy with my responsibilities as a Prime. I don't want endanger the lives of my real family, which is why I never looked for one. My comrades were my family but as much as I love them, it's not the same. I don't know if it was me aging, or the new world I'm living in, but my thoughts were beginning to change. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have a family.

I know I wanted one.


	5. Chapter 5: A voice for the voiceless

**Chapter 5: A Voice for the Voiceless**

**-No particular character is narrating this chapter.**

It had been a week since the femmes arrived and they settling in well. They were quickly learning everything their male companions knew about the human race and planet Earth, Elita even went the extra length to study Earths engineering, medicine and history. The femmes were all getting along exceedingly well with the humans, Carly in particular. Until now she found it difficult to be close with the Autobots because they were all male, but now she shared similar likes and dislikes with them. The Autobot femmes reciprocated these feelings, Carly was now a part of their clique, regardless the fact she was human.

Despite the rare battles with the few remaining Decepticons, everything on Earth had been calm. And now that the femmes were here, they were itching for something to do. True the war was not yet over, but it seemed that the Decepticons on Earth had been exterminated… or so they all thought anyway. That was the reason everyone began to settle down, they were letting their guards down. Which was why they never suspected an enemy that was believed to be dead, was plotting against the Autobots under their very feet.

Deep underground laid a huge, hidden canyon, riddled with Decepticons. True Megatron and his second in command Starscream were dead, but there was another powerful 'con that until now even Megatron himself believed to be dead. Skyquake was supposedly killed by Optimus when he tried to avenge the death of his beloved Mercury. Optimus was the one who took Mercury's life when she tried to kill innocent children when the war had just begun. Skyquake attempted to harm Optimus in the same way by attacking Elita-1, he failed and was killed. Little did the Autobots know that Megatron later returned to his dead cousin and revived him with a substance called dark energon. Dark energon possesses similar abilities to the matrix of Leadership, it can revive a Cybertronian being but with consequences as well as bonuses. The being will be stronger than ever, but is corrupt. With one purpose, Skyquake's was to ensure Optimus Prime felt the pain and loss he did many years ago. And there was only one way to do that.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base, Elita-1 was just about out of her mind. She hated having to just sit around, she was fine with not having to kill any Decepticons. In fact she was glad she didn't, she hated taking others' lives and it weighed down her spark with guilt. Instead Elita needed to always be productive, and she was running out of options. She had easily gone over the ship a dozen times, just trying to find something wrong that she could fix or in the least upgrade. Then something in particular caught her optic. She had on many occasions overseen Ratchet's repairs on Bumblebee's voice box. And in Elita's mind, if something couldn't be fixed it must be re-built. So she hatched up an agreement with Ratchet and she began building the delicate organ that would become Bumblebee's voice box.

This was one of the most important creations in a long time; she wanted to get it right. Elita had not emerged from her office in days when Optimus began to worry. Of course, at this point Ratchet was the only 'bot who knew what she was doing. Optimus approached his office which was conjoined to Elita's office/ workshop. He knocked, and entered to see a sight very few people have ever seen before. You see when Elita was inventing, she disappeared. No one hears from her or sees her until she is finished.

He walked in to see Elita hunched over her desk with magnifying glasses on, working on a tiny little gadget. It wasn't until he moved closer that he realised what it was. He put a hand on Elita's shoulder, which made her jump and suddenly drop her equipment. She had been so focused on her work that she never even noticed him walk in.

"Holy sh-" She squealed as she was snapped out of her trans.

"Sorry Elita, I thought you knew I was here."

"Oh sorry," she began as she stood up to welcome her commander slightly embarrassed. "I was just caught up in my work… again."

She sat Optimus down in her chair and lent over his shoulder which made him slightly nervous. She explained what the small device was for, though the whole time Optimus was slightly distracted. He was only half listening because Elita was unknowingly making him very nervous. Being in that close proximity with her, she was standing behind him leaning over his shoulder. Despite knowing that no one would be listening, she was almost whispering. She was naturally very seductive, which she wasn't always happy about. She couldn't help it.

Elita's new miracle creation was almost complete. Optimus didn't leave her office until she had perfected her finishing touches. And at last she finished. Elita held up the small, egg-sized organ in front of her, admiring her handy work.

Elita private Ratchet:

'_Doc-bot, I'm finished get Bumblebee ready.'_

'_Aye Aye Captain,' _Ratchet replied.

Back in The Assailant's version of the lounge, Ratchet had received Elita's and was preparing Bumblebee for surprise surgery.

~What's going on Ratchet?~ Bumblebee asked seeming very worried.

"Elita and I have a surprise for you, but you need to trust us," Ratchet replied placing a comforting hand and Bumblebee's shoulder.

With that Bee agreed, and was put into stasis. Elita came down with Optimus and the new voice box. The Autobots were just as confused as Bumblebee was, though they soon caught on.

Three hours later Bumblebee onlined again and got the surprise of his life.

-**When an Autobot 'online' they are waking up.**

**-Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unlikely Members

**Chapter 6: Unlikely Members**

**-I know this chapter is different and not what many people would like to happen but I thought this chapter would be important, it helps explain later events.**

**-Plus I know that if the Autobots were real I would want the crew to come.**

3 days had passed since Bumblebee had his voice returned to him, and many of the 'bots were beginning to wish he hadn't. Bee had become a motor mouth; he had eons of no talking to catch up on. When he spoke, it was about something with zero relevance to the conversation and was said with such speed that many of the members were unable to even understand him. Though every sentence he spoke was becoming better with the coaxing of Elita, Sam and Firestar. Of course Elita being like a mother to Bumblebee, Firestar being the closest 'bot to him and Sam being his human, they were the most equipped to handle such a task. And after four days since surgery, Bee was almost back to normal. He only sped up when he was excited about something, though the Autobots could live with that.

The days were long and easy, it's safe to say most the Autobots were bored. Especially Optimus, even more so than Elita-1. He felt happy that at this time he didn't have to kill anyone, but he felt lazy. Like there was more he could be doing, thought the truth is that there was nothing else he could do.

**New York's most popular news channel.**

"Hi, and welcome to Good Morning America!" Said the bright eyed, blonde news presenter. "My name is Sandi Holloway and this is my co-host Brad Michaels."

"Thanks Sandi," said Brad immediately after, "the first and most important question going through our minds is about the Autobots." He paused for a moment. "What do we really know of these metal vigilantes?"

"That's right Brad," added Sandi, "the government has attempted to hide them from us, and now that we know of their existence, we want to know more."

"I know I do Sandi," Brad said with a cheesy grin. "All that has been told of these Au-to-bots is that they're from some distant planet called Cybertron that is now dead due to their war, we know that they work alongside humans and after last year's battle that consumed the lives of many, we know they are here to help us."

"Yes Brad, after they fooled the government into thinking they had been killed all hell broke loose. Then when they returned to the shock of many, they won the battle and saved us all!"

"Yes Sandi, now that we know that we do indeed need them, the whole world wants to know more about them."

"Perhaps in time the government will give us the opportunity to meet them all, but until then that's all the time we have, thank you and goodnight."

**Back at the Autobot base.**

Word had spread about the news program that addressed us, and though the Autobots were just flattered to be somewhat excepted with Earth's society, Optimus had bigger thoughts. True it was just a television program, but what they were saying meant a lot to Optimus. The world wanted to know more about them, and Optimus wanted them to know more. The Autobots were no longer a secret, so he didn't want to hide. After all they had come to Earth, so perhaps the humans had a right to know more. So he and Elita took the problem up with Lennox who took it up with Mearing. And with A LOT of encouraging, Mearing and the President agreed. A small TV crew would be secretly brought to the base, blindfolded of course so the location remained a secret. And after hours' worth of prepping and security checks the crew were led into the human base.

"Hi, I'm Doug Chaptman and I'm here inside the Nest operations base," began a thin man who spoke far more respectfully than his two jazzy co-hosts. "We are being led by Major Lennox who leads the human side of Nest Corps."

The camera turned to Lennox who was more than happy to give a small smile to the camera. Over the next five minutes Lennox was touring the human TV crew around the Nest HQ.

"Alright," Lennox said addressing them all as he stood with his back to a large, closed door. "In a few minutes I'm going to take you to The Assailant, which is the Autobot spacecraft that serves as their home and base." Many excited glances were passed around the crew. "But first I need to warn you of a few things, stay clear of the Autobots, especially when they are transforming. It can get pretty hectic at times so it is important to remember that you are responsible for yourselves."

Many nods were presented as well as one sloppy salute, and Lennox pushed a button on the side of the door which opened it. Many gasps were heard as the crew saw the gigantic ship outside.

"This is The Assailant; it was designed by the Autobot second in command. The Autobots are inside."

The crew of 3 (one journalist and 2 cameramen) followed Lennox down the landing strip toward The Assailant, they were very nervous. Which is why it didn't help when Elita showed up without anyone noticing.

"Lennox we-" she was cut off when she realised there were 3 humans who she had not yet seen before.

After they jumped out of surprise, the cameramen slowly turned around to see a giant, 30 foot tall robot looking down at them, Doug stayed facing the ship.

"Wooaaaaahhhhh," they said in harmony. Lennox just laughed.

Elita smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said kindly as she bent down to get a better look at the new humans.

"This is Elita-1," Lennox said extending a hand at the femme, "She is the second in command of the Autobots, and a friend."

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Doug said nervously as he slowly turned to face the beautiful femme. Then with sudden realisation he said, "Hey, you're not scary at all."

With a smile Elita just said, "Thank you, I do try." She stood up and ushered them toward the ship again. Then with the loud clanking of Elita's following footsteps the crew and Lennox entered The Assailant.

"This is where I must leave you guys," Lennox said, "I have to return to my work but Elita will take care of you, won't you Elita?"

With a small giggle she answered, "Of course Will. Come on you 3 follow me and be careful."

She took them into a large room that looked a bit like it would be a kitchen; it had a large countertop with cupboards filled with tools and liquid energon (the lifeblood/ food/drink of the Autobot race). Elita gently picked up the 3 tiny humans and placed them on the countertop.

"Autobots!" she called cupping her hands around her mouth. A few moments later, many loud footsteps could be heard from upstairs where the Autobots quarters were located. Then one after the other many more Autobots entered the room and surrounded the counter. Everyone was there except Optimus who unfortunately had to leave unexpectedly to oversee repairs being done to the city. Bumblebee was the last to enter the ring around the counter, he was carrying Sam and Carly in his hands and he placed them on the countertop with them.

"Pretty cool huh?" said Sam extending his hand to Doug. "I'm Sam and this is Carly." Doug accepted his hand soon followed by the cameramen.

"Sam was the first human to ever meet us," Bee added proudly. The crew were staring around the room at the team of 'bots who were just as interested in them. Elita leant up off the counter and pointed to the first 'bot on her left.

"This is Ironhide, the male weapons specialist," he gave them a small nod. "This is Ratchet our male medic, Moonracer our femme medic, Bumblebee and Firestar the scouts, Chromia the femme weapons specialist, Dino the sharpshooter, The Wreckers, Wheelie, Brains and Sideswipe." The 'bots all acknowledged them in some manner. "I'm sorry that our Commander Optimus Prime could not be here for your arrival, he had important business that needed to be attended to."

"Aye," Leadfoot (wrecker) began, "but he'll be back later."

After the crew nodded, Elita took control again, "Bee, Sam and Carly, you are in charge of the entertainment and or protection of these humans. I have work that needs to be done so I cannot do so, show the around answer any questions they may have… dismissed."

And at the word the Autobots separated and went their own ways mostly outside or in the lounge right next to the room they were previously in, all that remained at the counter was Bee, Sam and Carly and the crew.

"So do you have any questions?" Bee asked them kneeling on the floor behind the counter placing his chin on top.

For the next hour the crew was shown around the ship by Bee and friends. Many of the questions were about their home, and if they miss it and what not like that. They were on the second floor of the ship heading toward the elevator in order to give a tour of the third. They entered and Bumblebee hit the third of the four buttons that had a number 3 on it.

"This is the last floor of your tour," Bee said as they travelled upward.

"What about the fourth floor?" One of the cameramen asked indicating the fourth button.

"Oh," Sam began to answer him informatively, "the fourth floor is 'forbidden' according to Elita, it's her's and Optimus' private floor."

"Private floor?"

"Yes, that's where their rooms are and their offices, plus other unknown things."

"Don't forget the vault," Bee added.

"Oh yeah, the vault is where all the dangerous relics, weapons etc are found. That's probably the main reason they're the only one allowed up there."

"Your commander isn't the most social, is he?" Doug asked with a curious frown.

"Neither the Lieutenant nor the Commander are very social," Bee said referring to Optimus and Elita. "They usually just spend most of their time up there." The doors opened and they walked out onto the third floor of the ship.

"But Miss Elita seemed real friendly," the second cameraman stated.

"They both are when they're with you, but they prefer to be alone where it's quiet," Carly quickly added to ensure they didn't get the wrong impression.


	7. Chapter 7: meeting a legend

**Chapter 7: Meeting a legend**

The Autobots new friends were still with Bee and Sam, they had been there for a few hours now and many things had been explained. Elita was making sure not everything was shared though, they still had their secrets and Elita wasn't prepared to let anything slip. The Autobots had to build a good reputation, in order to do so they needed to behave like angels. Even Elita was hating it, they needed to speak with constant respect and good language. Which I'm sure you can imagine was bloody difficult for a team of soldiers. It wasn't really an act if you considered the fact they were doing what they always did, they were just behaving as themselves… if the queen would be visiting that is. The news crew were wandering The Assailant freely now though, when Bee or Sam wasn't with them they were overlooking and filming the Autobots. The whole point of the operation was so the human world could get a better look at the Autobot world and hopefully get a better understanding on the way they worked. They would stay for a week and overlook the activities the 'bots enjoyed, after the week the footage would be taken back to the producers who would air it as it is. No editing, no acting (not really anyway), basically pure truth.

Doug's crew and the Autobots were in the lounge, everyone was there except Elita-1 who, as usual, was in her study. The 'bots were having a friendly chat with the humans quietly perched above them filming. The room was filled with voices until the door opened and the talking ceased. The crew watched and filmed the entrance to see the biggest 'bot they have ever seen walk through. He was big, blue and had red flames, he calmly entered the quiet room, which he was used to as people always showed him the respect of acknowledging his entrance.

"Optimus," Ratchet said walking towards him, "this is the film crew you sent for."

Optimus slowly walked passed his comrades to where the humans were seated.

"Sir," Doug began after gulping, "we've heard so much about you, it's an honour."

"The honour is mine," Optimus responded in his leadership tone again. "I hope my team is taking good care of you."

"Indeed they are sir."

"Ironhide," Optimus said changing the subject, "where's Elita?"

"She's on the fourth floor somewhere."

Optimus left the room and conversation began again.

"What was that about?" Doug asked Sam referring to the sudden silence when he first entered.

"It's a respect thing."

Over the course of the next few days the crew quietly filmed the 'bots and their natural routine. Not much had happened but the humans were getting the info they needed. And soon the time came for them to leave.

"It has been an honour to be included in your lives," Doug said with his arms extended as he addressed the Autobots.

"I just hope you got what you needed," Optimus said to them gently.

"More than enough sir, many of the questions that were going through everyone's minds have been answered."

"Good."

They were standing outside at the base of The Assailant when a car drove up, Lennox ensured the crew was securely blindfolded when they entered the vehicle. All the 'bots, even Optimus had cheesy grins on their face plates as they left. When the vehicle was out of sight everyone dropped their shoulders and sighed.

"Frag it," Ironhide said, the first bad word he had said in a week.

"Thank Primus that's over," Bee said in a laugh.

True Optimus had wanted them to come, but that didn't mean he enjoyed their company. Being constantly watched was not his favourite thing, at all. The film was purely for educational purposes only, even if the film wasn't 1000% accurate.


	8. Chapter 8: missing part 1

**Chapter 8: Missing, Part 1**

It was a crisp morning when Optimus awoke to the sound of alarms. They were alarms that he hadn't heard in weeks, Decepticon alert alarms. He jumped of his recharge berth, stuck his head out of the door to see Elita doing the same. She had a small grin on her face; finally there was some sort of action. They ran toward the elevator and jumped in, as they travelled down Optimus couldn't help but notice Elita slightly bouncing. Weeks of energy had built up and she was ready to release it…on the Decepticons, he smiled silently to himself.

There dynamic duo jumped out of the elevator and ran towards Ratchet and Moonracer who were monitoring the alarms.

"What have we got?" Elita asked running and placing a hand on Ratchet shoulder.

"I'm picking up energon signals, big ones."

"Whoever it is," Moonracer added, "there are a lot of them and they're not of a friendly nature."

Ratchet connected to Nest's 'eyes in the sky,' a stealth plain with a camera on the underside. A full screen picture of the 'cons appeared.

"What!" Elita exclaimed gesturing to the image. "There are way too many of them, even with us all there's no chance."

Optimus' optics opened sharply, "Then perhaps a different tactic is needed." He swung a look at Elita who soon got the message; this was to be a mission of high stealth, only the femmes would go. Elita ran outside the room to where the other Autobot's were awaiting commands.

"Femmes gear up," Elita said, a sense of urgency in her voice, "We've got some 'cons to take out."

With that the femmes ran to their quarters and attached various gun and knives to them. Elita was armed with her trusty pistol and samurai swords crossed against her back in their holsters. Moonracer had an electric whip, Chromia had her cannons and Firestar had her swords. All these as well as the weapons they are constantly armed with within themselves. They met up in the monitor room and ran towards the door which led outside. Optimus grabbed Elita's arm just before she could leave, her looked deeply into her eyes.

"Be careful."

"Always am," she responded leaning in and giving him a slight peck on the cheek. He jumped slightly with shock at the gesture, as did the other 'bots who were watching as their comrades ran off into the sunrise with worried looks on their face plates.

The femmes ran into the distance and Optimus could only watch as his partner transformed and drove away. Ratchet walked up behind him and placed a hand on his commander's shoulder comfortingly.

Elita-1 led her assassins into the horizon; she was closely monitoring the energon activity. There had been no Decepticon activity in weeks and she was not willing to screw it up. The signal grew stronger and stronger as they came to halt at a cliff face. Elita transformed and climbed the giant wall of rock effortlessly and reached the top. She slowly swung her head over the edge to see a sight she never thought she'd see again. Elita motioned to her comrades still at the base of the cliff, one by one the too reached the top and stared in awe at what they saw.

"Skyquake?" Moonracer asked sounding very confused.

"Yep, the slagging piece of tin survived," Elita said with a type of darkness in her voice the other femmes thought they would never hear. They shot each other looks while Elita kept her optics on Skyquake. Elita knew he wanted revenge on Optimus, and he wasn't willing to let Skyquake hurt him.

They conjured up a plan went to action. It was no wonder they were the masters of stealth out of the Autobots; they were much smaller and lighter, which meant they were faster and more agile. They glided over the cliff face with ease, not making a single sound. It was clear the 'cons were there for a confrontation. There was nothing there that could have interested them and they held their positions, just waiting.

The femmes split up and went separate ways, the plans was to take out Skyquake before he even knew they were there. They met at ground level again behind a mound of dirt and boulders, Elita was about to use her sharp shooting skills and take her shot at Skyquake when the femmes heard load bangs behind them. They slowly spun around on their knees to see dozens of 'cons jumping off the cliff behind them and landing with their weapons drawn.

"Scrap!" Elita said following her other femmes and dropping her weapons.

They turned around again to see Skyquake towering above them all, cackling like a mad man.

Busted.


End file.
